Amarillo pálido
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque él era lugubre y oscuro...


**Dedicatoria:** A soly, por tener una mente brillante para hacer retos y a Flor, por ser mi hermanita queridosa xD  
><strong>Aclaratoria:<strong> Sí, tuve que hacer un gran cambio, Voldemort no muere luego de matar a los Potters, digamos que continuó vivito y coleando, pero Harry aún sigue vivo (qué sino luego Rowling me mata por patear tan lejos la historia xD), digamos que lo tiene "alguien" a quienes Lily y James se lo confiaron mucho antes de la visita de Voldy... porque lo "presentían" xD. La verdad es que necesitaba a Sirius en la carcel y bueh fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer xD.  
><strong><em><span>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, terminos (cómo "Horrocrux") y un pequeño fragmento del sexto libro (sí la nota de R.A.B xD) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (quién en realidad es un hombre, pero ese es otro cuento xD.). <span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo único<em>**

Fría.

Lúgubre y oscura. Su vida era así, su familia también e incluso él mismo lo era.

El único diferente era Sirius, tan luminoso, tan confortable, tan guapo-todo lo contrario a él.-, tan amigable y tan inseparable del maldito Potter. Todos se fijaban en Sirius-menos sus padres y eso lo agradecía.-, todos querían estar con su hermano, todos adoraban a canuto- era así como le decía Potter.-, incluso él también lo admiraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Porque Sirius era todo lo contrario a él: popular, guapo, amigable, deportista y lleno de luz. ¿Quién era él en Hogwarts? Nadie, no era absolutamente nadie, otro alumno de Slytherin que cumplía todas sus asignaciones y nada más.  
>Incluso Slughorn añoraba tener a Sirius, en vez de a él. Estaba seguro de que pertenecía al club de Eminencias, sólo por ser un Black, de lo contrario habría pasado tan desapercibido con un maldito muggle.<p>

Celos y envidia. Envidia y celos.

Pero por sobre todo: odio.

Odiaba a su hermano. Lo odiaba a pesar de que su madre lo había echado de casa, a pesar de que era él quien estaba en el club de las Eminencias, a pesar de que era él a quien sus padres adoraban.  
>Y a pesar de todo eso lo odiaba.<p>

Mejor dicho lo envidiaba.

Porque Sirius tenía amigos, tenía novias, tenía popularidad, tenía físico, tenía el cariño, amor, admiración y demás de todos los profesores, de todo el colegio. Y él… ¿Qué rayos tenía él? Nada. Absolutamente nada, sólo el apellido Black era lo que lo mantenía a flote, pero nadie lo quería como a su hermano, nadie lo adoraba, ni siquiera una novia tenía, mucho menos amigos.

También tenía celos.

De que él tuviera tiempo para todos, hablase con todos, abrazara a Potter, molestara a Lupin, besara a Sofía- sí, aquella era la actual novia de su hermano.- y compartiera momento felices con otros; pero con él… _nada._

Ni siquiera le saludaba, ni siquiera lo insultaba por ser un Slytherin, ni siquiera le declaraba todo el odio que seguramente le tenía por ser el favorito de sus padres, nada. A él no le dedicaba ni siquiera un segundo de su vida y eso… le hacia odiarlo más.

El odio hacía su hermano se acrecentaba a cada minuto, a cada momento en que él lo ignoraba, en que le pasaba por un lado y ni siquiera una mirada le dirigía, su odio iba convirtiéndose en una enfermedad, una que lo consumía lentamente y que simplemente se negaba a combatir, porque era el odio hacia su hermano el que quizás lo mantenía vivo.

Eso y las artes oscuras que cada vez le atraían más, que cada vez se volvían su vida y le daban ánimos para querer seguir al señor tenebroso, ese del que tanto hablaba su prima Bellatrix, ese del cual el estúpido pretendiente de Narcissa admiraba con tanto fervor- ese Lucius Malfoy no tenía vida propia.- y ese al cual Andrómeda tanto temía, o mejor dicho odiaba.

Andrómeda, ella se parecía tanto a Sirius, tan diferente a todos los Black, tan sangre pura y tan traidora de la sangre a la vez. Mientras Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa y él hablaban sobre el Señor Tenebroso ella les observaba con un ligero rencor brillando en sus ojos, siendo él el único en notar ese pequeño detalle.

— _Dicen que ha matado a cientos de muggles y es tan poderoso que sólo estar en su presencia es magnifico. _—sí, Bellatrix era muy efusiva en cualquier tema que el señor tenebroso hiciera acto de presencia.

Él por el contrario sólo se sentaba a escucharla, bueno a ella y a Lucius, quienes al parecer ya tenían muy definido su futuro. Quizás fueron ellos, sus padres, las artes oscuras y sobre todo Sirius qué lo llevó a tomar esa decisión con apenas dieciséis años.

_— Me uniré al señor tenebroso. — confesó a Bellatrix._

— Excelente decisión, primo. — sonrió esta, mientras salía de aquella lúgubre habitación.

Y luego de ese día todo fue diferente, absolutamente todo. Nada importaba Hogwarts, mucho menos el no tener amigos, ahora poseía algo más valioso, más poderoso, las artes oscuras y su señor. Juntos eran la combinación perfecta para ser feliz… o para deteriorarse cada vez más.

Tenía al gran Lord Voldemort, señor tenebroso y el mago más poderoso de los tiempos- más siniestro también.-, aunque el profesor Dumbledore tampoco era malo, según las opiniones de varios magos sin importancia.

Las artes oscuras lo habían consumido por completo, ya no era ni por asomo el mismo Regulus Black que a sus dieciséis años deseó ser Mortifago, por el contrario ahora era más poderoso, más oscuro, más siniestro, más sanguinario y más lúgubre que antes.

Y sus padres estaban orgullosos, porque luego de Bellatrix, Regulus era el más fiel vasallo de Lord Voldemort y este prácticamente lo consideraba su mano izquierda- Bellatrix era la derecha.-.

* * *

><p>— Bellatrix necesito que guardes esto con tu vida de ser necesario. — siseó el hombre de ojos rojos a su fiel vasalla.<br>Bellatrix sonrió, y se arrodilló casi besando el suelo.

— Si he de matarme a mi misma para no perderlo, así lo haré mi señor. —acotó la pelinegra tomando aquella extraña copa y saliendo de la habitación.

Regulus observó a su señor con curiosidad ¿qué rayos era todo eso? ¿por qué su prima debía guardar una copa con su vida? ¿por qué era tan importante? ¿a él también le daría una copa para guardar? Era un comportamiento extraño debía admitirlo.  
>Y se arriesgó a preguntar, después de todo era su señor ¿qué daño podría causarle a su mano izquierda? ¿A su vasallo más fiel luego de Bellatrix?<p>

— Señor perdone mi curiosidad, pero podría saber ¿qué importancia puede tener esa copa? — cuestionó, mientras se arrodillaba ante el lord.

Voldemort sonrió y fijó su vista en Regulus.

— Esa información no te incumbe, Black. — acotó con arrogancia. — Pero si sirve para calmar tu curiosidad, es un objeto muy valioso para mi, significa la vida y a su vez la muerte. —culminó.

Y con una seña le indicó que debía marcharse. Él volvió a hacer una reverencia y sin decir nada más se marchó de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Quizás si no hubiese visto esa copa y las constantes preguntas que el lord hacía sobre ella a Bellatrix, nunca la incertidumbre lo habría invadido, nunca se habría puesto a investigar en los libros que el señor tenebroso utilizaba- sin que este supiera claro esta.- y nunca hubiese visto esa frase remarcada en el libro negro.<p>

Horrocrux. ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Qué demonios era un horrocrux? Fue la primera vez, desde que se había unido al señor tenebroso, que visitó su casa, en donde su madre se sorprendió, al igual que su padre, pero él iba con una sola cosa en mente, averiguar qué significaba esa palabra.

Y lo consiguió. Supo lo que era, entonces admiró más a su lord y a la vez algo extraño invadió su cuerpo. Recordó cosas pasadas, muertes sin importancia en un principio, pero que en ese instante volvía importantes y denunciantes.

Cómo la muerte de los Potters, la cual había llevado a Sirius a Azkaban, cómo la muerte de miles de muggles, de magos, no sólo squibs, sino también sangre pura, cómo él, cómo sus padres, cómo su hermano.

Culpa, conciencia, arrepentimiento y sentido común. Locura para sus padres, de seguro también para el lord, pero era la realidad, se había convertido en un asesino ¿y para qué? ¿Por una estúpida y ridícula tradición? ¿Qué tan importante podía ser la sangre? ¿Cuánta gente más debía morir?

Y lo decidió, tan impulsivamente como decidió seguirlo, esta vez decidió traicionarlo, de ser posible destruirlo, sabiendo que quizás muriera en el intento.

— Pagarás todo los que has hecho, Voldemort. — acotó, mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Sabía que la copa que el lord le había dado a Bellatrix era un horrocrux, pero quizás no fuera el único, debía averiguarlo y destruirlo, quizás sólo fueran dos, quizás más, no podía tener certeza, era consciente de que arriesgaba su vida, sin embargo eso ya no importaba.

* * *

><p>Fue Kreacher el que le ayudó a descubrir el paradero del segundo- y esperaba último horrocrux.-, destruiría ese primero y luego el que tenía en posesión Bellatrix, así debilitaría a su lord y podría matarlo, nada, ni nadie podría retenerlo en el mundo de los vivos si sus horrocruxes eran destruidos.<p>

— Amo… ¿está seguro de esto? — cuestionó el elfo a su lado.

— Sí, Kreacher, absolutamente seguro. — acotó, mientras se desaparecía junto con el elfo.

Ambos llegaron a una extraña cueva, completamente llena de magia oscura, él podía sentirla, olerla, prácticamente tocarla. Fue él quien cortó su mano, a pesar de las reclamaciones de Kreacher, y dejó correr la sangre por la entrada, logrando que esta se abriera.

Fue Kreacher quien jaló la cadena del barco, atrayéndolo a la superficie y ayudándole a subir en él, debido a que por su anterior acción había quedado debilitado. Iluminados por una tenue luz llegaron hacia la otra orilla, bajó del barco gracias a la ayuda de Kreacher.  
>Llegó hasta el punto medio, en donde se encontraba una vasija llena de un líquido extraño, sabía que allí estaba el horrocrux, y que su señor era muy inteligente, de seguro esa sustancia debilitaría a quien osase apoderarse del horrocrux, pero tenía que hacerlo sí de verdad quería vencer al señor poderoso.<p>

Y de nuevo fue él quién se sacrificó, porque estaba seguro que Kreacher sabría que hacer en cualquier momento, en cambio él pese a todos los conocimientos de Artes Oscuras dudaba hallar una salida si su elfo estaba inconsciente.

El líquido sabía terrible, daba un gran picor en la garganta y asfixiaba de momento, sentía la necesidad de seguir bebiéndolo y a la vez dejar de hacerlo, sobre todo si recuerdos de muertes, torturas y demás aparecían constantemente en su mente, no quería seguir viéndolos, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para por fin vencer al señor tenebroso.

— No más, Kreacher. Por favor, te lo suplico. — gimió al recordar a Sirius.

Sólo una vez había ido a azkaban, precisamente para visitar a su hermano, sabía que él no lo había visto, pero eso en realidad no le importaba, recordaba tal cual la apariencia de su hermano, andrajoso, sucio, sin vida, sin luz, lúgubre, tanto cómo él lo estaba y sin embargo sintió lastima por Sirius, el verlo así no era lo que hubiese imaginado, en algún recóndito lugar de su corazón la situación de su hermano le dolía y mucho.

— Sólo un poco más señor y le juro que haré lo que pido. — magnifico elfo, estaba seguro de que pocos elfos tan fieles como Kreacher existirían en el mundo mágico.

— Mátame, por favor, mátame. — pidió jalando la rasgada bata del elfo.

— Sí señor, esto lo matara, tómeselo y morirá. — aseguró el elfo mientras le obligaba a ingerir la ultima taza.

Lo demás lo recuerda escasamente. Sabía que Kreacher lo había sacado de la cueva y lo llevó a la Mansión Black donde estuvo unas cuantas horas, recuperándose. Al levantarse el elfo le entregó el relicario, asegurando que había puesto el falso en su lugar.

Él le devolvió el relicario a Kreacher, sabiendo que pronto lo descubrirían y que no tendría manera de destruirlo, así que se lo dejó a su elfo dándole la orden explicita de acabar con el relicario por medio de cualquier tipo de magia.

Se marchó de la mansión Black, tan rápido como había llegado junto a elfo. Su madre no preguntó, su padre mucho menos, no tenía caso hacerlo sabían que su hijo debía tener una misión o algo por el estilo.

Y sí, Regulus tenía una misión, debía acabar al señor tenebroso o morir en el intento.

* * *

><p>Entrar a la bóveda de Bellatrix había sido más fácil de lo que pensó, sólo una poción multijugos y un sobornado duende habían bastado- aunque siendo sincero el duende fue difícil de persuadir-, pero no contaba con un factor importante: Bellatrix.<p>

Su prima había decidido asistir ese día también al banco, de seguro para mantener vigilada la vieja copa que el señor tenebroso le había proporcionado y sí al enterarse de que ya había entrado junto a un duende hacía media hora explotó.

— ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan ineptos? ¡Esa no soy yo! ¡Les advierto que si roban mi bóveda, sólo ustedes serán los culpables! Y me la pagaran.

De seguro un duende se ofreció a llevarla hacía su bóveda, asegurando que el ladrón no podría desaparecer tan rápido y que lo atraparían fácilmente.

Y ocurrió, Bellatrix lo descubrió con la copa en sus manos.

— ¿Regulus? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? — cuestionó mientras sacaba su varita.

Él hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser poco estaba seguro de que no tenía caso, su prima era por demás más rápida que él.  
>— Acabando un reinado, prima. — susurró con una sonrisa ladeada.<p>

— Estás loco. —aseguró mientras le lanzaba un desmaius. — El señor tenebroso ordenará que hacer contigo, primo. —comentó mientras lo hacía levitar sobre su cabeza.

La copa volvió a su lugar, con un nuevo e interesante hechizo de protección que sólo a ella no afectaba.

* * *

><p>— Debo admitir que me sorprende. —siseó el lord.<p>

Regulus estaba frente a sí, golpeado, maltratado, torturado y maniatado.

— Señor… ¿qué haremos con él? — cuestionó Bellatrix a un lado de Voldemort.

El Black rió. A veces su prima podía ser terriblemente bruta ¿qué iban a hacer con él? Eso estaba más que claro: lo matarían, como el vil traidor que era.

La morena se lanzó contra él, sin embargo Voldemort la detuvo.

— Tranquilizate, Bellatrix. Sólo quiere provocarte. —acotó con su tenebrosa voz. — Y respondiendo tu pregunta: lo mataré. Nadie osa traicionar al gran Lord Voldemort y vive para contarlo. —agregó.

Bellatrix asintió y sonrió. Maldita estúpida, ella era más que Voldemort y se subyugaba a él ¿por qué? ¿Por ser el señor tenebroso? De seguro que ella podría ser más tenebrosa que él, si realmente se lo proponía, pero era una estúpida y mucho no se podía esperar de ella.

— He descubierto tu secreto, Tom. —confesó.

Voldemort le miró con curiosidad y algo de burla.

— ¿En serio? La verdad no lo creo, eres demasiado imbécil, Regulus. —siseó.

— Oh sí, claro que lo he descubierto. Y te diré he destruido uno… sólo me faltó la copa. —acotó.

Y enfureció, el señor tenebroso enfureció, se levantó de su asiento y apuntó al mortífago con su varita.

— ¡Avada Kedabra! — exclamó.

El cuerpo de Regulus cayó inerte en el suelo, sin vida, sin luz, sin esperanza, aún más lúgubre de lo que en su vida había sido y con una tez amarillenta, pero pálida a la vez.

— Llévatelo, Bellatrix. — exigió, mientras salía de la habitación.

Debía comprobar que todos sus horrocruxes estuviesen en buen estado, debía saber cuál había sido el que Regulus Black había osado a robar y destruir.

* * *

><p><em>Para el Señor Tenebroso:<em>

Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que leas esto,  
>pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quién descubrió tu secreto.<br>He robado el horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda.  
>Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando te hagan frente<br>volverás a ser mortal.

R. A. B

Desgraciado, maldito, traidor de Regulus Black, pero él ya había muerto ¿a quién rayos le cobraría toda aquella osadía? No podía ser a Bellatrix, quizás a sus padres, sí y de esa forma haría sufrir al imbécil Black que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

Porque cualquiera que se atreviera a traicionarlo, moriría y su familia con él.

Fin


End file.
